1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of video processing, and more specifically towards systems and methods for generating a virtual camera viewpoint for an image.
2. Art Background
Conventional video conferencing techniques typically comprise a camera mounted at one location and a user looking into a video screen at a second location. For example, the camera may be mounted on the top edge of a video display while a user may be staring into the screen of the video display. A first user looking at the screen of the video display would appear to be looking downwards to a second user who receives a video of the first user. As such, the positioning of the camera above the first user's eye gaze may make it difficult to establish eye contact between parties of a video conference.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for generating a virtual camera viewpoint for an image. The systems and methods may provide video processing techniques such that an image of a user from a camera may be processed to make eye contact between the parties of a video conference possible.